


Quality Time

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Pohatu may hate winter, but he's got a soft spot for the Toa of Ice.





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> At one point I was doing requests on Tumblr, and an anon requested "Some indulgent Bionicle story you've been wanting to write!" so I wrote my childhood OTP being stupid

“You don’t have to do this, you know.”

Pohatu glared up at Kopaka, fire burning in his eyes. “I’m going to anyway, and you can’t stop me.” He struggled to lift his feet, shuffling through the waist-high mush.

It was almost painful to watch how horribly the Toa of Stone got along through snow. Kopaka shook his head. Getting Pohatu to change his mind once it was set on something was a fool’s errand, so he didn’t bother. He didn’t know why Pohatu insisted on following him around on his patrol, and frankly he didn’t care. Some small part of him was glad for it, glad for the company, glad it was Pohatu and not someone else Kopaka would have found more obnoxious. He brushed the feeling aside, ignored it as something trivial. Of course he was glad it was Pohatu. He’d never admit it aloud, but he considered Pohatu to be his best friend. Surely he could handle a little companionship. Even if that companionship insisted on _refusing to shut up_.

“I don’t get how you can actually live in this stuff,” Pohatu grumbled, finally making it all the way to Kopaka. He stood unsteadily on a patch of ice, arms folded. “It’s just a sunny day away from being water again.”

Kopaka turned away and continued along his route. “You don’t have to be here.”

“So I want to spend a little quality time with you. Is that so much to ask?”

Kopaka looked over his shoulder, taken aback. “Why?”

Pohatu opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes went wide and he yelped instead as his feet started sliding out from under him. Kopaka leaped over to try and steady him, but Pohatu was too far gone, and the two of them crashed to the ice in a tangle of limbs.

“Ow,” Pohatu moaned, cradling the back of his head. Kopaka blinked blearily, trying to sort out what had just happened. “Um,” Pohatu said, “Kopaka, you’re kind of sitting on me.”

Kopaka pushed himself up onto all fours, still a little dazed. He looked down at Pohatu below him, doing a quick sweep of his body to check for injuries. It looked to be in top form, as always. “You’re alright?” he asked.

“Y-yeah.” Pohatu’s hands moved from behind his head, one to his hip, one to his side. “Think I whacked myself good on the way down, but the snow took most of the impact out.”

Kopaka smirked. “And here I thought you hated snow.”

“Well.” Pohatu grinned mischievously. “I don’t know that I’d go that far. I don’t really like snow or ice, that’s true.” He looped his arms around Kopaka’s neck. “The Toa of Ice, on the other hand, holds a special place in my heart.”

Every muscle in Kopaka’s body froze. “What?” A special place? What did that even mean? His hands dug into the snow on either side of Pohatu’s head, his eyes wide and locked on Pohatu’s. Did it mean anything? Did Kopaka _want_ it to?

Pohatu’s grin turned shy. “Was that out loud? That shouldn’t have been out loud.” His arms loosened and started to fall from Kopaka’s neck. “Sorry.”

“No, I–” Kopaka grabbed Pohatu’s wrist before it could get too far. Pohatu stopped moving, still looking up at him. “What did you mean?” he pressed.

“Nothing, I swear! I didn’t mean to say that, it just came out! Kopaka, let me get up!” Pohatu squirmed under him, but Kopaka held firm.

“Not until you explain what you meant by–”

“I’ve kinda got a crush on you, okay?” Pohatu blurted. He wriggled out from under Kopaka and sat up, arms folded, looking away.

Kopaka sat back on his haunches, blinking bewilderedly. A crush? Pohatu _liked_ him? Romantically? Oh, Mata Nui, what was he supposed to do with that information?

“I mean, it’s kind of obvious you don’t like me back,” Pohatu said, wiggling his feet. “I wasn’t even going to say anything. But–”

“I’m glad you did,” Kopaka interrupted. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. What was he _saying_? It wasn’t as though he actually liked Pohatu like that, he was just giving him false hope and…and maybe he did like Pohatu like that. He had no idea. His heart and his brain were tangles of conflicting emotions and thoughts and he hated it. “I…I don’t know how I feel,” he admitted. “But I’d be willing to try and figure it out if…if you’d help me.”

Pohatu’s eyes widened before his face cracked open in a grin and he bounded forward, whooping, to press his mask against Kopaka’s. Kopaka winced, but stayed where he was.

His heart glowed and his eyes slid closed. Yes, he was definitely glad Pohatu had spoken up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you want to help me out [here's a link](https://agirlnameded.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
